Thoughts of a Love Triangle
by inudbzgirl
Summary: Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha's thoughts regarding themselves and the love triangle between them. Not the best summary but please read. Absolutely NO Kikyo OR Kagome bashing. All reviews are welcome, even flames. InuxKag, InuxKik, KagxKik


**AN: I thought this would be a cool idea, a way to somewhat hopefully make people realize my love for both Kagome and Kikyo.**

**Disclaimer: I cannot in any way whatsoever receive profits for this fic. I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Kikyo's thoughts**

I know why you love him. You love him for the same reasons that I do. He's strong and protective, loyal and has a pain in his heart that you wish you could alleviate. I am not angry with you for loving him because I am sure if any woman looks into his eyes to understand his story they would also grow to love him.

I am angry because he also loves you. Loving you while he was supposed to be loving me. I am angry because our love could not have been explored. I am angry with Naraku for dividing the love he and I shared. I am angry with Inuyasha for finding someone else. I however am probably most angry with myself, for had I trusted him in the way that love suggests, then he and I would have been together for eternity.

I am jealous of you Kagome, truly jealous. His face, which at one point held no trust and so much pain, has become softer, more expressive and loving. I am jealous because you were the one to cause those feelings, to heal his heart. It would've been my job, my accomplishment, the adoration for ME on his face. I am jealous now because even as he comes for me, you are a constant thought on his mind. I once asked if you were more important to him than me and I am glad that the question remained unanswered.

I have no desire to hurt you any longer. For now I know that if you were to be hurt than my love would be hurt and I wish not to hurt him. You and he are connected, you and I are connected. There would be no you without me and there can be no me without you.

So I accept your love for him and I accept his love for you. My time in this world is limited and I wish for him not to hurt any longer. I wish for one favor however, care for him.

* * *

**Kagome's thoughts**

I love him, possibly more than anyone I've ever met. It burns deeply, more deep than I could have ever imagined. I have been pursued before, more times than I wish. However, there is no love stronger than the love I have for him.

I am a jealous woman, truly jealous. So jealous of you, Kikyo, and the love that you and Inuyasha once shared. I often find myself thinking that I am glad that Naraku deceived you both. For that is the only reason I met a love this strong. I know I may seem evil for having those thoughts and I wish that I didn't feel that way but matters of the heart are strong. It is so strong that I have accepted being number two, although in every "affair" I've had I was number one.

I understand that I cannot divide the love between the two of you and have no desire to do so any longer. I know that I can never come between the love shared between firsts, a love that burns so deeply that it had to be shared with a second life – my life.

So I accept your love for him and I accept his love for you. No matter what happens from this point, I will always ensure he is happy and cared for.

* * *

**Inuyasha's thoughts**

Love is a confusing emotion. I'd rather much find myself fighting than doing it. However, I love two women for different reasons. Kikyo was the first and at one point the only. She accepted me for who I was and who I could be. We had such a kinship being outcasts from society and finding solace only in each other. The love was strong that I would've done anything for her, including becoming a human. I would've protected her forever, I would've explored that love forever….

Kagome is the sweetest girl I have ever met. She's shed tears for my sake and I find myself being so relaxed when she was around. I can be free, to fight, laugh, love. I dread the pain that I sometimes cause her. However, I cannot shy for the love I felt before.

I don't wish to hurt either of them anymore although I can't make a decision. I do know one thing however; I will always protect and care for them.

* * *

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think. And as always thanks for any reviews/favorites.**


End file.
